1. Field
The present application relates to a transmitter optical module that installs a thermo-electric controller (hereafter denoted as TEC) therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmitter optical module has been used as an optical signal source for the optical communication system, and/or a pumping source for an optical fiber amplifier. The transmitter optical module installs therein a semiconductor laser diode (hereafter denoted as LD) to convert an electrical signal into an optical signal. Because an emission wavelength of the LD strongly depends on an operating temperature of the LD, the transmitter optical module is often implemented with a TEC to keep a temperature of an LD constant. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,030, U.S. Pat. No. 7,106,978, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,213,472, have been disclosed such an transmitter optical module installing a TEC therein.
The present application is to provide an improved arrangement to supply current to a TEC installed within the transmitter optical module.